1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate generally to a pixel circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device displays an image using an organic light emitting diode that generates light, the OLED display device doesn't need a light source (e.g., backlight unit), unlike a liquid crystal display device. Thus, the OLED display device may be relatively thin and light. In addition, the OLED display device may have low power consumption, improved luminance, improved response speed, etc., when compared to the liquid crystal display device. Hence, the OLED display device is widely used as a display device included in an electronic device.
In a case of pixel circuits which display a logo (e.g. NBC, CBS), and thus, display the same pattern consistently with high luminance in the display panel of the OLED display device, mobility of the driving transistors are degraded because of consistent strong currents. After degradation of the pixel circuits, image sticking occurs on the pixel circuits so that viewers may observe the logo on another image that does not include the logo.